


Love in the Time of Scholar-a/文人谈情

by Amerland115



Series: Merlin翻译 [11]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:21:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29097957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amerland115/pseuds/Amerland115
Summary: 魔法存在的现代AU.全员大学教授（除了杰弗里老爷子，他是一位备受尊敬的学者）
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Merlin翻译 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033350
Kudos: 2





	Love in the Time of Scholar-a/文人谈情

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Love in the Time of Scholar-a](https://archiveofourown.org/works/238494) by [itachitachi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itachitachi/pseuds/itachitachi). 



> For flammablehat.  
> Thanks go to Issahime, Tea_rose, and Rosemaryandrue for betaing, and to others for additional support (i.e. listening to me whine). Written as a gift for Carly for Camelot Solstice '09-10. *smooches*
> 
> 译者：  
> 这篇原文非常非常可爱！强烈推荐看原文！  
> 一点阅前提示：本篇前半部分亚瑟都在暗恋格温，但一大看点就在于他是怎么被自己的内心os掰弯的（bu
> 
> ENJOY！

_一片神秘大地上，在传说时代过去一两千年之后，一所伟大大学的命运落在了一个年轻教授的肩上。_

_他的名字是……_

“梅林，”这年轻人轻快地说，“梅林·艾莫瑞斯。我最近刚刚在埃尔多读完博士然后在卡美洛这儿就职了。我跟你一个办公室！”

  


谨慎地，亚瑟说：“亚瑟·潘德拉贡。”

  


梅林凑上来伸长一只手臂要跟他握手，显然是忘记了自己胳膊肘里还夹满了纸，于是这些显然是卡美洛大学图书馆藏的全部中世纪历史文献的未装订打印纸洒了亚瑟一桌、一大腿、和一整杯热茶。

  


亚瑟低头看去。

  


“呃。”梅林说。

  


+

“他是怎么被招进来的？”亚瑟一边朝着电话另一头的莫嘉娜嘶嘶地说着，一边努力把茶渍从自己袖子上擦掉，“他是我见过最笨手笨脚的人！他有能力在读一本书的同时不意外把书撕成两半吗？”

  


“亚瑟，你都没给他一个机会。”她告诉他（他能 _听见_ 她在翻白眼，这不仅很让人分心而且很没有必要）“就连我都听说了他对早期魔法的研究视角独特。为什么你不跟他聊聊？他挺才华横溢的。”

  


“这就是你说的才华横溢。”亚瑟嘟囔着，眼看着房间另一头梅林被他自己转椅的轮子绊倒、把他装着办公用品的盒子摔到地上。

+

  


“谢谢你帮我，呃，收拾盒子什么的。”梅林对格温说，而女教授看起来完全被他和他明亮的眼睛以及磕巴的言行举止迷住了。格温从没有那样看过 _亚瑟_ 。如果有的话他会注意得到的。她对他总是有点无视，不管他已经在她的桌子上贴了多少邀请她出去喝杯咖啡的便利贴。

  


“我的荣幸。”她一边说着，一边微笑着摆弄梅林那个愚蠢的大象马克杯里头的铅笔之类的东西。“你之前来过卡美洛吗？你熟悉学校附近吗？或者城里那一片？”

  


“哪边我可能都不像你这么熟，”梅林羞涩地说，“毕竟我刚来没多久。”

  


格温低下头，露出甜美但又有些尴尬的微笑。（他们俩站在一起的画面荒谬至极，尤其是他们还搁那儿朝着对方扭来扭去又大红脸的）“那要不我哪天带你到处逛逛吧？”她希冀地说，“明天怎么样？”

  


“好啊！”梅林说。

  


然后他们继续在那儿站了十分钟，就为了讨论出一个确切的时间（“明天中午？”）以及在哪儿见面（“在创始人赛共的雕像旁边，你知道雕像在哪儿吧？”）然后他们不知怎的决定进行 _更多_ 的闲聊，而如果亚瑟必须要继续忍受下去、亲眼目睹格温对其他人的差别对待他会 _发疯_ 的，更何况这个被优待的、更年轻的男人 _就在他面前_ 。

  


而且甚至不是一个有魅力的年轻男人，亚瑟愁眉苦脸地想到，尤其是参考他腿上的破烂裤子和他身上不合身毛衣的菱形花纹做评判。他身上最引人注目的地方就是他那对耳朵。它们看起来有点存在性风险，栖息在他的脑袋两侧却好像随时能飞走一样——好像梅林可能会用它们指挥飞机起降。格温一定是不在乎它们那可怖的大小。她不可能注意不到。

  


“欢迎你随时来串门，我就在楼下，在考古系。”她告诉梅林，笑容满面的。

  


“真的？考古系？”梅林好奇地问道。他 _也_ 在笑。“你是怎么……？”

  


“说来挺傻的。”格温摆了摆手，但她看起来很高兴。“我小时候我的父亲在他的一次建筑施工过程中发现了一个不可思议的工艺品，我当时就被迷住了。自从那时起我就想做考古。经过几年的学习、几次现场发掘，然后，”她快乐地耸耸肩，“就成现在这样了。”

  


“这理由一点也不傻，”梅林跟她说，柔情蜜意到足以让亚瑟耳内 _出血_ ，然后他们两个又对着对方继续微笑。

  


一直到格温离开这间房，亚瑟自己的课程计划书上还是 _一笔没动_ ，不过在自己的头痛上他已经取得了长足的进步，可能是因为太近距离的那些笑容但也有可能是因为嫉妒（因为格温一直以来都很漂亮；加上之前他电脑蓝屏的时候她帮过他一次；加上她对卡美洛自古以来的冶金学问了解的是那样透彻，他怀疑如果给她一个熔炉她能给她自己锻一把宽剑，简直不可思议，也让亚瑟有点好胜心冒头；加上好吧也许他真的 _很_ 喜欢她但他不愿意承认）。他还因为频繁抬眼去盯梅林和他愚蠢的、招蜂引蝶的耳朵患上了眼皮抽搐。

  


这不 _公平_ 。

  


“她人真好，不是吗？”梅林问他。他在他那不断自转的办公椅上伸展开四肢，看起来对亚瑟倾心的女孩过于满足了，“你跟她熟吗？”

  


他哼哼唧唧算是回答，同时在心里决定：这是他的办公室，并且因为这是他的办公室他完全有权利无视梅林。是，没错，也许现在这里也是梅林的办公室了，但那只是理论上的——他才刚来几小时。这是亚瑟的四面墙，这是亚瑟的书架，这里摆满了标记过的、高亮署名亚瑟的蒙茅斯和怀特的书，梅林现在坐的桌子之前一直是亚瑟堆自己桌子上放不下的文书的地方。这是 _他_ 的领地、并且永远会是他的领地，所以亚瑟完全有权低头盯着自己的课程计划书、在上头乱涂乱画，只是为了看起来很忙。

  


“所以，你是亚瑟·潘德拉贡？”梅林问道，无视掉亚瑟正在无视他的事实。

  


亚瑟甚至不屑于回答这个问题。他桌子上刻着他名字的立牌很清晰地杵在梅林视野里。更何况，他的名字还印在门上。

  


这个房间 _印着他的名字_ 。

  


“我读过你的一些作品，”梅林继续说，“嗯……应该是一篇关于蒙茅斯编年史的论文？”

  


亚瑟没读过梅林的任何作品。得了吧，直到今天早上梅林走进来他才知道世上还有梅林这么一个人 _存在_ 。这事儿说来也很不可理喻：如果他们要在一个 _部门_ 共事亚瑟都应该提前被通知到位，更别说是在同一个办公室了。梅林一定是被闪电上任的，这让亚瑟有一丁点儿好奇——不过亚瑟不会枉开金口去问。

  


“……不认为那是一个完全准确的表述。”梅林还在说。亚瑟真是走大运，他现在摊上了一个办公室室友，结果那人压根儿闭不上 _嘴_ 。

  


于是亚瑟用他最自命不凡地声音说：“我忙着在，”接着又说，“麻烦你？”

  


这让梅林闭嘴了。

  


+

亚瑟通常喜欢在他的大学办公室工作，他很早就发现自己在办公室里花的时间比大多数人多，这事实让他在自满之余有点尴尬。学校里的办公室不仅比他狭小公寓里的办公室大，而且不知怎的还比后者更像家一点。再就是情感上来说被爱他所爱的其它人包围让他感觉稍微舒服点。（加上莫嘉娜威胁说如果她发现他一天内在一个地方工作超过十小时她就剥了他的皮，所以有两个他可以分别工作十小时的地方让是个很轻易的惹恼她的办法）

  


无论是在他家还是在学校，办公室都有让他很喜欢的一点：那就是这两个地方他都是 _一个人_ 。

  


直到现在。

  


“呃，你通常在这儿待到多晚？”时针走到六附近而亚瑟一点挪窝迹象都没有的时候梅林问道，在过去一个半小时里他一直跟多动症似的坐立不安，以一种显然很引人注目的方式偷瞄亚瑟或者时钟。而在他折腾的同时，建筑物里的其他部分一动不动。

  


“我想多晚就多晚。”亚瑟看着手上的文件，头也不抬地回答。他已经完成了课程时间表的校订，并且收集了一系列二手资料以便纳入课程中——他可以在这方面下些功夫，为他明天那篇文章做些额外的调研。现在他正忙着为他正在编写的一本书做调查。（这本书讲的是从中世纪早期的卡美洛到阿尔比恩统一之间的战争，以及战略的发展如何反映同时期的社会变化。每当亚瑟想到这个母题他就会兴奋地心怦怦直跳，这——这是个谎言， _因为不他没有_ ）

  


梅林又盯着他看了一会儿，场面尴尬至极。“成吧，那我先走了？”他等着亚瑟说些什么，但在一分钟的顽固后他屁都没等到，于是他接着说完，“好，那。再见了您。认识你真好。”

  


亚瑟哼哼着，翻开新的一页。

  


梅林用力摔上门离开了。

  


+

十分钟后亚瑟启程回家，对自己感到非常满意。

+

第二天他就不感到那么满意了，因为梅林不肯停止盯着他 _看_ ，这样工作气氛变得非常尴尬。（同时他还不停地把他的圆珠笔按得噼啪乱响，亚瑟发现他这个习惯非常使人分心、让人狠得牙痒）亚瑟本指望梅林去吃午饭的空档能让自己喘口气，但他突然想起来梅林离开是要去见格温的。这意味着他很可能要跟格温 _抱怨_ 亚瑟，因为，他认为，梅林看起来像那种爱发牢骚的人。而如果梅林向格温抱怨，那她 _永远不_ 会同意跟亚瑟出来约会了。

  


“她当然不会跟你出去了，”当他打电话确认这一点时莫嘉娜说，“而且梅林跟这事没有一点关系。你肯定知道如果她发现你在跟踪他们，你就芝麻大点儿的机会都没有了吧？”

  


“你懂什么，莫嘉娜，”亚瑟暴躁道，“而且我没有 _跟踪_ 。你把事情说得太难听了。”因为 _事实_ 就是远比表象要清白无罪：亚瑟只是恰好跟梅林前脚踩后脚地去吃午饭，然后他碰巧发现她俩在校园里散步，再然后他可能跟踪他们到了附近的咖啡馆吃午饭。

  


“别自欺欺人了，亚瑟，”莫嘉娜说，她听起来有点超越健康阈值的沮丧，“ _现在_ 就走，这样我就不会告诉格温你在做什么。”

  


他正从自己坐着的小隔间里朝外探头探脑，隔着一圈圈盆栽植物紧紧盯着格温和梅林坐着的地方：他俩正相视而笑着、吃着相配的火鸡三明治，但听到这话他停下了。“等会儿，”他说，“你 _认识_ 格温？”

  


莫嘉娜在电话那头沉默了片刻（这点时间长到足够亚瑟捏着电话的手冒汗了），然后她用一种令亚瑟从过往经历中学会对此恐惧的声音说，“以防你忘了我提醒你一下，格温是我 _最好的朋友_ 。自从我们本科时第一次学习妇女研究课程开始我就一直在跟她抱怨你的坏习惯和恶劣态度。”

  


亚瑟眨了眨眼。他 _早_ 忘了。

  


“你简直了！”她尖声大笑，但亚瑟更专注于这个事实，这意味着……

  


“哦老天，现在她 _永远不_ 会跟我约会了，”他哀号道，如果不是有碗他基本没动过的汤还摆在这儿，他就会把脑袋砰的撞到桌子上。“ _这_ 就是我的N次贴邀约从来没奏效过的原因吗？”

  


“你用N次贴邀请她约会？”莫嘉娜不敢相信地问他。

  


“我去找她的时候她总是不在！”亚瑟为自己辩护道。

  


莫嘉娜叹出的气在电话里制造出了可怕的、无声的噪音。“你没救了，亚瑟。她跟我说过那些N次贴。你从来没署过 _名_ 。”

  


“那不可能！”亚瑟断言。

  


莫嘉娜沉默了。

  


“行吧，我是个无药可救的失败者，”亚瑟呻吟着，开始认真考虑用汤淹死自己的可能性。“经典重播，你又对了我又错了。现在你高兴了？你已经成功摧毁了我能找到女朋友的所有希望。”

  


“忘记女人吧，亚瑟，”莫嘉娜安慰他，“回去写你的书。是关于什么的来着？中世纪的那些国王和他们的大宝剑？”

  


亚瑟把电话挂了，但又不情愿地承认这一轮是她赢了一局。估计这个大招她已经憋了几星期了。

  


+

  


等他们都结束午餐时间回到办公室，梅林的情绪似乎高涨到了天文数字无法衡量的程度，与此同时亚瑟的脾气变得臭的连巨怪的老巢都相形见绌。对于梅林偶尔提出的问题他基本上就憋出两个词做回答，期间一直把鼻子埋在一些自六世纪保存至今的图书的复印件中，直到梅林似乎终于放弃努力了。

  


+

  


“他一直像这样吗？”几天后亚瑟走在去图书馆的路上，路过休息室时他听到了同样的话。

  


“我不这么认为，”格温的声音听起来很好奇“你对他做了什么吗？说错话了？”

  


“可能吧。”梅林闷闷不乐地答道。亚瑟从门框后探出脑袋，瞥见他俩站在咖啡机前，梅林的肩膀低垂。

  


“这才过了几天，”格温说完，靠近梅林拍了拍他的肩膀，“继续努力。”

  


亚瑟没去搭理他们，快步走向图书馆，一路上眉头紧皱。

+

在他的办公室里办公就像上刑。每一分钟都跟麦糖似的被拉的无限长，每当梅林看他的时候他就会感到一阵发痒。他高度意识到梅林在他空间内的存在，之前他的空间似乎很大，现在感觉太小了，完全不足以同时容纳他们两个和亚瑟在他们之间设想的距离。沉默的寂静让人浑身难受。

  


情况改变于一封邮件：

  


收件人: "Arthur Pendragon",pendragon.a@camu.edu.ab  
发件人: "Merlin Emrys",merlmrys@dmail.co.ab

主题：嗨

自从我上任以来你就没跟我说过几句话。是我怎么冒犯到你了吗？

一天早上亚瑟来上班，发现这玩意就躺在收件箱里等着自己。他坐在那里跟屏幕大眼瞪小眼了一会儿，试着决定要回复什么。梅林已经到了，到的比平时要早，还努力地让自己看起来全神贯注地在装订文件。说实话有点可悲。

  


你有点可悲。亚瑟往回信栏打字。

  


他盯着这个判断句看了几秒，然后删了个干净重新开始。

  


你的耳朵冒犯我了。他敲键盘。

  


他又盯着这句话看了好几秒，然后干脆把邮箱关了。

  


“如果你想跟我说话你可以直接跟我说话。”亚瑟说。他的声音在一片寂静显得中有点大了，梅林一下跳起来，还差点用订书针订穿自个儿的手指。当他抬起头看过来的时候，他的双眼就像一头被车头灯定住的独角兽，又大又无辜，有点害怕，还有点 _可悲_ 。

  


“我又不会 _咬_ 你，”亚瑟说，这话听起来比他想象的要更刻薄，“你有什么话想对我说吗？”

  


“呃，”梅林说，“没什么特别的？”他现在看起来还更焦虑了。

  


“那你为什么给我发邮件？”亚瑟问，“我就坐在你对面。如果你这么做只是因为你觉得孤单，那我得说你真是太可悲了。”

  


梅林的眉毛在他皱眉的时候扭在了一起。“而 _你_ 就是傻缺一个。我想我们扯平了。”

  


“傻缺？”亚瑟难以置信地重复道，“你刚才说我——”

  


“是个傻瓜？”梅林蹙着眉反问，“是的，因为你就是。”他低头看回自己的桌面然后挑衅意味地开始订东西。

  


“你真 _成熟_ ，梅林，”亚瑟说着，抱起双臂。“我简直找不到词汇形容你这种 _小学生起外号_ 级别的精妙单词变形给我留下了多 _深刻_ 的印象。”然后接着，为了到位的表达，他傲慢地俯视他桌子上的数独和填字游戏，好像这是什么饱含智慧、机敏过人、远远超出梅林理解能力的东西。

  


“你先开始的。”梅林抗议着对他怒目而视，但亚瑟冲着他挑起眉毛，然后他脸红了，苍白的面颊和耳朵粉的发亮。

  


亚瑟的大笑一部分是在嘲笑梅林的耳朵，但还有一部分是因为这一切太 _可笑_ 了，他还有梅林还有他们正在做的事。梅林似乎也察觉到了这点，因为他只犹豫了一瞬就开始和他一起笑。

  


亚瑟也不太确定为什么，但从那天开始，他们就没事了。很奇怪。

  


+

事情朝着很好的方向发展。尽管他们从没空多说话，但在办公室的时间不再那么难熬，几乎称得上融洽了。他们专注于手头的工作，或者至少亚瑟是这样。他还是不喜欢看着格温和梅林在走廊里朝着对方傻笑，除了没牵手之外他们跟情侣没什么两样。但他保持住自己“不是心碎，只是失望”的心态。

除了莫嘉娜，她就是亚瑟人生中的BUG.

  


“我想我比我自己以为的更喜欢她。”一天下午他顺道路过她工作的政治科学办公楼的时候他跑去告诉她。才下午三点，但梅林已经溜号下班了；亚瑟没什么特别重要的事好做，所以他寻思自己可能也会回家。

  


“亚瑟，我真的不认为他们真的在交往。”莫嘉娜头也不抬地说。

  


“真的吗？”他哼了一声，“那你跟我解释解释为什么他们总是待在一起，还互发傻到不行的电邮。”

  


“首先，这在我听来更像是一种 _纯粹的友谊_ 的表现，跟浪漫关系完全不搭边，”莫嘉娜说，好像这种看法是众所周知的，“其次，你怎么知道他们互发的是哪种邮件？”

  


“因为梅林每次检查收件箱的时候我都能听见他在那傻笑，令人作呕，”亚瑟说，“还有，每次他去洗手间的时候我就偷摸过去看他的德鲁伊邮箱。”

  


“你太吓人了，亚瑟，”她叹息道，“你是真的没有正常人类社交的概念，是不是？”

  


“如果整件事里有谁是社交无能，那只能是 _梅林_ ，”他轻蔑地说，“我有跟你说过吗？他给和他坐在一个房间里的人 _发邮件_ 。”

  


“你已经跟我说过两次了，亚瑟，”莫嘉娜说着，举起双手重新看回她桌子上的文件夹，很清楚的表明：我不想再跟你和你那万里挑一的神经质打交道了。（这方面是他和莫嘉娜的共同点）“现在给我出去。你已经要回去了吗？真是乖孩子。”

  


离开前他瞪她一眼，心里盘算着他要回去继续工作，只是为了要跟她作对，但没落实到行动。

+

授课的第一天开始于一条喧闹拥挤的走廊。亚瑟热爱教书胜过一切，哪怕他从未与谁坦白过这一点。他的第一堂课进行的很顺利，于是他收拾好东西、愉快地沐浴在自我满足感和新面孔的一路注视中离开。总的来说生活——今天似乎会是顺心的一天。

  


然后他走到门外，径直撞上个从走廊对面的演讲厅里出来的梅林。

  


他踉跄地后退，眨着眼睛低下头看着梅林的公文包掉到地上，里面装的东西撒了一地。“哦，”他说，“你好。抱歉。”

  


“没有，是我，”梅林说，对于一个包里所有文件都洒了的人来说他看起来有点太高兴了。他轻快地蹲下去去收拾。“肯定是没注意看路——哦你赶着去上课吗？”他朝亚瑟眨眼睛，两汪蓝色里满是好奇。

  


“不，”亚瑟说。他没有多想就弯下腰帮他整理散落的纸张，“我刚上完。”他迅速用大拇指隔空戳了戳身后的门，耸了耸肩。

  


“哇哦，”梅林像被打了个高光一样春风满面，“我们一定是在同一时间在对面的教室里教书！真是太巧了！”

  


亚瑟翻了个白眼，但还是忍不住弯起了嘴角。他低头看向自己捡起来的文件，好奇地读出最上面一张的抬头，梅林在教……

  


“魔法史导论？”亚瑟吃惊地问。

  


“没错。”梅林说着，在他看完之前拿走了那些文件。

  


“这不是魔法研究系的课程吗，之前？”亚瑟问道。他很……惊讶。他知道魔法研究学科有被削减预算——长远来看，他们一直都在被扣钱——但他没想过这会导致这门课程被分流到历史系。

  


梅林很严肃地看着他——考虑到现在他们两个人都蹲在走廊里的情况，几乎有点太严肃了。梅林的公文包在他们中间摊开，像是一个他们正在分享的秘密。“魔法研究学部的状况不是很好，”他说，“它以前是全国排名最高的专业之一，你知道吧。但学务长把所有的资金都拨给了历史。”

  


“这我知道，”亚瑟不自在地说。（他从来不是很喜欢讨论他父亲的政策。这类话题总是流向对他的质疑，比如他得到了多少补贴，多少特殊关注，又拥有多少优势——或者更难听一点，他的影响力，以及利用这些影响力他能做到的事。类似这种的对话总是变得……很难看）“你想说什么？”

  


梅林耸耸肩，把文件塞回公文包，啪的一声关上。“如果卡美洛决定要取消这个专业，我宁愿它被合并到另一个专业里也不想它完全消失。就这样。”

  


亚瑟看了他一会儿，细细地打量着他垂落的肩头上紧绷的线条，然后说，“那祝你好运。”

  


梅林对着地板紧张的微笑。

+

倒不是说亚瑟和魔法研究系有什么不对付的。说来奇怪，他其实完全不介意这学系存在——不像他的父亲。亚瑟相信这个领域涵盖了很多有用的知识，有必要铺开一个平台让人教导。

  


他只是不认为这个平台应该在历史系。

+

亚瑟再次在办公室见到梅林的时候梅林很安静，但那不过是管中窥豹的一瞬——梅林刚来亚瑟就离开了。他们的时间表不一致。

  


过了两天他们在课后在一起遇上了。当时亚瑟正在收拾东西，而他的学生们鱼贯而出，他的研讨会稍微拖了点堂，而他刚刚开始把脑子里想的事从社会政治体制转移到猜想他是否会再次撞上梅林，梅林就突然从门后边自己跳了出来。

  


“我还从来没听你说过你教什么呢？”他满怀希望地问道，作为开启一段对话的理由来说这开场白真是蹩脚，但亚瑟只是说，“统一时期历史概论。”

  


接着，在无声的共识下，他们走在了一起。

  


这说不上是散步，这只不过是一个短暂、实验性的并肩走路，他们走在主路上只是因为梅林在带路而亚瑟认为他完全不知道自己在往哪儿走。起初他们没有对话，然后梅林犹犹豫豫地问起亚瑟在课余时间研究些什么。亚瑟谈到了他的书以及自冷兵器时代以来军队的演变，梅林在所有恰当的时机或发出鼻音或点头颔首，最后他问道：“所以骑士们——他们完全没有借助巫师的力量？”

  


亚瑟有点生气地说，“这是他们法典里很重要的一部分， _梅林_ ，一个人在战斗中会用到他全身的力量——”

  


“——但不用他的脑子？”梅林说，在亚瑟朝他飞眼刀的时候露出微笑。

  


“那个时代有很多才智卓绝的战士，如果你是在暗示这方面的话我得告诉你，”亚瑟说着，扬起了下巴，“我不知道你研究的是哪个时期， _梅林_ ，但肯定就算是你也知道这一点。”

  


“我关注的也是统一时期，”梅林说，仍是带着一丝苦笑看着他，“就只是——你是说你的书里完全没有提到当时使用魔法武器的优势？”

  


“石中剑编年史中有提到过这个，”亚瑟移开视线，承认了，“但我不太相信那些传说。‘有证据证明’，”他背出资料的内容做补充，“‘过去的记录被篡改了，很可能是被巫师群体，包括石中剑的故事和其余同时期的魔法宣传’——”

  


“…… _魔法宣传_ 。”梅林重复道，皱起眉头。

  


“没错。”亚瑟坚定地说。

  


梅林扬起一边眉毛但什么也没说，亚瑟决定假装他赢了这一回。

+

过了几周这活动变成了一种习惯之类的东西：研讨会之后亚瑟会和梅林走上一段。即使他们一起在办公室里的时候梅林有时也会开始侃大山，但这段时间里他们的交谈是最多的。他会侃他和格温一起去的餐馆，就算亚瑟也去过还是照谈不误；侃他同样在卡美洛教书的叔叔（生物学或者医学什么的，亚瑟不清楚）；偶尔甚至会侃亚瑟做过的事。不过亚瑟也不做很多事，所以很难想到这也会是个可以简单进行对话的话题。

  


这些日子亚瑟回首往事，发现他想不起来上次跟莫嘉娜之外的人类进行一段与他的研究项目无关的长谈是什么时候的事了。

  


也许她是对的，也许亚瑟对正常人类社交是 _没有_ 任何概念。

  


+

他把这个发现告诉她。

  


然后他耐心地等她花上好几分钟把自己笑出内伤，最好摔个屁股墩。

  


“我都要替你难过了，”莫嘉娜一边擦眼睛一边说，“我之前一直以为你是 _故意_ 的。”

  


他瞪着她。

  


“好了，”终于她笑够了开始说正事了，“所以你现在意识到你的社交技能已经丰富到线上智能聊天室的水平。你想让我怎么办？”

  


其实亚瑟也不知道。“梅林就是个 _梅林_ ，但他还是设法约到格温出去了，”他说着抱起胳膊，没有去看莫嘉娜过于愉悦的目光。“也许你能告诉我 _梅林_ 是怎么奇迹般的做到这点的。”

  


“我不认为他们在交往。”莫嘉娜说。

  


亚瑟不想再在这上面纠缠。起码在这件事上，他是对的，莫嘉娜错了。

  


“这个不谈，你甚至都不知道怎么跟梅林说话，你们还在一个房间里工作呢，”莫嘉娜无视掉亚瑟对她露出的犀利表情，“也许你应该先学会怎么了解他。”

+

_只要多提起话头，少结束对话，_ 她是这么说的。在他脑袋里她的声音嗡嗡响。 _没那么难。_

  


“对你来说可能吧。”亚瑟嘀咕。

  


“什么？”梅林问道，转头朝他眨眼睛。

  


“呃，”亚瑟开口，“我只是——为什么你今天在办公室吃午饭？你一般都出去吃。” _和格温一起_ **。**

  


“我在等着一个学生来跟我谈些事，”梅林轻快地回答。他轻蹬了一脚从他的桌子边滑开，开始转他的椅子玩。“你一般都在这儿吃吗？”

  


亚瑟耸耸肩，感觉很不自在。“一般是这样，”他说，“这样我有更多时间做事。”

  


“你绝对是个工作狂是不是，”梅林笑道，“你有时间回家吗？”

  


“事做完了就回。”亚瑟说。

  


梅林突然一个急刹车停下来他旋转的椅子。“是因为 _这个_ 吗？”他眼睛睁得大大的问道，“我不在的时候你工作的效率更高？是因为这个你才总是气呼呼的吗？”

  


亚瑟大惊失色地眨眨眼睛，然后说，“ _气呼呼？_ ”但紧接着有人敲门，一个不可能超过十五岁的男孩扒在门口探进头来。他锐利的蓝眼睛笔直地看向梅林。

  


“教授。”那男孩说，梅林微笑着招手让他进来。

  


他们坐在梅林办公桌后面说话，安静地讨论着些亚瑟听不太清的事情——这男孩有些关于早期魔法社会的问题，亚瑟推断，但没有仔细去听。

  


亚瑟随后发现和他们在一个空间里工作令人吃惊的愉快。他们朦胧的交谈声低缓而柔和，宛如背景音乐。在他意识到之前他就已经完成了他的教学计划书。又过了一会儿男孩离开了，梅林微笑着目送他，但随即放出一声叹息，用手掌根部揉起了自己的脸。

  


“怎么了？”亚瑟问。

  


梅林看着他，脸贴在自己的手掌上，几乎自言自语道，“如果卡美洛的魔法研究学不是名存实亡的话，这孩子会来这里学习的。他很有 _天赋_ 。整个情况就是……”

  


“哦？”亚瑟说。他对此一无所知。

+

所以他去查了。

  


历史学部115：魔法史导论，心理学部351：生与死的关联与铁律，生物学210：魔法生物及其栖息地。自去年开始它们都从魔法学部中剥离出来，魔法学部现在只剩一副空壳。

  


查到 _电影中的特技和魔法效果_ 时他笑出了声。

  


办公室另一头，梅林抬头看过来。

  


“没什么。”亚瑟赶忙说，梅林朝他笑了笑，让他感到一点点内疚。

  


+

第二天他们散步的时候，亚瑟带梅林参观了校区背面的林荫小路。梅林一边走一边踢石头玩，嘴上说着他叔叔（那位生物学教授）上回试着做饭时发生的事。故事很傻，但故事结束的时候亚瑟发现自己在无意义地微笑。

  


梅林也朝他咧开嘴。他的头发被深秋的风吹得蓬乱，然后他问，“你呢？最近有什么有趣的事吗？”

  


“没……什么。”亚瑟说。梅林没有停下对他的微笑，但他感到尴尬，好像他在他们之前轻松惬意的对话中横插了一杠子。“就是在准备我的书。我告诉过你了。”

  


梅林看着他，眼神里带着点投机取巧的意味。“加上了点魔法武器的部分吗？”他问。

  


亚瑟笑着说，“ _没有_ 。别想了行不行？那放不进我的大纲。”

  


“放不进你的大纲，还是放不进你的历史？”梅林问。

  


亚瑟眼神锐利地看向他，但梅林转头去看小路另一边的树林。“你什么意思？”亚瑟问，“如果我说放不进去，就是放不进去。”

  


“我只是觉得也许你也没有 _试着_ 放进去，”梅林说。“魔法史也是历史，也很重要。”

  


“我知道它很重要，”亚瑟炸毛了，“我从没说过它 _不重要_ 。你应该重新拥有自己的学部来教授这门课，人们应该知道这一点。”

  


梅林盯着他看了一会儿，然后似乎失去了信心。“仅仅因为我想要学部重建不意味着我认为他们是分割的，”他喃喃着，拨弄起外套最低的那一个扣子。“又不是说我们在研究不同的历史。魔法史，非魔法史——他们都息息相关。”

  


亚瑟不太确定自己弄清楚了这回事。

  


“魔法 _宣传_ ，”梅林说，并没有掩去他声音中的轻蔑。“走吧，我有点冷了，我们回室内吧。”

  


+

收件人: "Arthur Pendragon",pendragon.a@camu.edu.ab  
发件人: "Morgana Fey",feymorgana@camu.edu.ab  
主题: 回复主题:如果你接着穿你那件可怕的毛线背心永远不会有女孩喜欢你

我认真的，亚瑟。我问过她了，他们 _没有_ 在交往。

他抬眼，视线越过白底黑字锋利的边缘看向格温，女孩正坐在梅林的桌边。他们俩除了红了脸颊亮了眼睛之外就是在热切地交谈，视线里完全容不下旁人。

  


亚瑟删除了这封邮件，尽力不向自己承认他在生闷气。莫嘉娜完全不知道她在说什么。

  


+

这个学期就如白驹过隙。梅林不再和他说起确切的事情，亚瑟无法确定对此他是不是该感到如释重负。一方面他不必每时每刻凝神烦忧了；另一方面，不管怎么说他还是在烦忧：历史和魔法和被削减的学部。

  


至于梅林本人，亚瑟自信地认为，是他最不需要 _想到_ 的事情。

+

但接着某一天，他们散步到了柯尔利斯·赛共雕像附近的一个灌木丛边。寒冬将近，风刮起来的时候寒冷刺骨。梅林裹在一件外套里，但他的耳朵红的凶猛，亚瑟必须得对着它们灿烂地大笑——它们几乎在 _发光_ 。

  


梅林瑟瑟发抖，瞪着他的样子就像一只落水的猫。亚瑟来不及细想（因为他不 _用_ 多想，这是梅林的 _责任_ ）就解开了他自己脖子上的围巾，这围巾很丑，红黄相间，一头绣着卡美洛的徽章，他把这围巾绕上了梅林脖子。

  


直到退开一步时亚瑟才意识到这举动把他俩之间的距离拉近到了远远突破了舒适距离的程度，估计都近到能让梅林感觉到亚瑟的呼吸喷到他脸上了，只会是一阵脸颊上的痒痒——于是亚瑟开始思考自己的呼吸会是什么味道，他最后吃的东西里有没有洋葱，几乎没有注意到梅林冲他大大地微笑着说，“谢啦。”

  


“就明天再还吧。”他回复道，移开了视线——是的， _保持冷静，若无其事，表现的好像什么都没发生，你会没事的。_

  


就像许多事一样，亚瑟决定如果他不提起来，这事就没有任何意义。这不是说这事现在有什么意义，压根没有。

  


他把这个记忆塞进胃里翻个个儿再盖上盖子，完全抛到脑后，然后想，也许这是什么他永远不会再提起的事。

  


+

  


很不幸的，直到那天晚上他才发现，他的大脑有自己的想法。

  


综合考虑下来那是个相当普通的梦。在某些特殊情况下，亚瑟的潜意识会在深夜里对各种各样的历史事件进行离奇的复合再现。到如今已经持续好几年了，今晚看起来也不会有什么不同。

  


这个梦似乎是基于蒙茅斯编年史中的一个故事，故事里一位宫廷巫师将统一时代前的众多国王中的一位挽救于毒酒之死。据推测他实现这一成就的方法是直接从国王手中夺下那被下了毒的酒杯，然后表演了什么能将毒药变成烟雾的咒语。（亚瑟不是很相信这个特殊的说法——他更相信杯子里压根就没有毒药，这个事件完全是因为这个巫师想操纵王庭发起一场战争。唯一说不通的地方就是蒙茅斯的记载里没有发生战争，亚瑟在理顺这段前因后果的过程中碰了钉子。）

  


不管怎样，像往常一样，亚瑟梦见自己也在现场——这回是作为那个中世纪国王，就挺好的。（有时他回想梦境发现自己是在一个小马夫的身体里，或者更糟：有一次他是个女王）奇怪的部分在于这回亚瑟还梦见了其他人。 _梅林_ ，也站在王宫的大厅里。

  


“你在做什么？”亚瑟问道，这句话直接引用自记载原文。他的声音听起来又遥远又深沉，几乎就像他父亲的。“巫师，我命令你把酒杯还给我。”

  


“我不能，我的王，”巫师梅林回答（而且他的声音沙哑又苍老，听起来和亚瑟自己脑补的蒙茅斯的声音一模一样，叫人心惊）“我将证明，杯中的酒并非如其表面所示。”

  


他们四目相对，目光长长地交汇，然后梅林仰头将那 _高脚杯中的毒酒一饮而尽_ ，这个白痴，暴露出他的咽喉用一个漫长的吞咽展示他确实饮下杯中之物。亚瑟跳起来冲过去，几乎是一把抓过梅林的手臂夺过酒杯扔远，但为时已晚，亚瑟能做的只有眼睁睁看着，满目惊慌。怎么—— _怎么_ ——梅林怎么会这么 **蠢** ？有什么意义，有什么 _理由_ ，要把毒酒咽下肚？难道他不应该是个无所不知的巫师吗？难道他就不能简单地把毒药变成烟吗？

  


梅林喝完了，舔了舔自己的嘴唇。亚瑟直直得盯着他，然后问：“怎么样？”

  


“味道不咋样，”梅林说，现在他听起来跟平时没什么两样了，还有点迷惑，紧接着他膝盖一软倒在了地上。

  


_有毒_ 。

  


梦境剩下的部分大多是梅林冷汗涔涔地躺在床上，呻吟不止。

  


+

亚瑟一睁眼，第一件事就是翻身在他床头的便签本上写 _论文：调查毒药在早期国王统治中的作用？_

  


第二件事是打电话给莫嘉娜。

  


“你最好是有生死攸关的事，”她抱怨着接起电话，“现在是周末早上六点，亚瑟。”

  


“我出事了。”他开场。

  


莫嘉娜哼了一声猜测道，“你做了一个奇异的梦让你发现这么长时间以来你心怀嫉妒的真正原因是你单相思梅林，而不是格温？”

  


他沉默了一段足够心脏病发作又平复的时间，然后非常有说服力地说，“ _不_ 。”

  


“……哦老天，”她说，“你 _真是_ ？！”

  


“不，我 _不_ 是。”他大喊，随即立刻就知道他完了。

  


“你 _就是_ ，”她兴高采烈地狂笑，“这太好了。你估计是做了个把他操翻在他的 _桌子_ 上的梦是不是，现在你满脑子想的都是这个！”

  


“我、什么、 _在他的_ ——”

  


好了上帝帮帮他，她这话一出口，他满脑子能想的就只剩这个了。

  


他满脸通红、尖叫着否认、最终把电话挂了，整个过程中脑子里想的都是这个事。他惭愧地想着，吃着热腾腾的外卖午餐时他在想，接着吃同样的晚饭的时候他还在想。他一直想到星期一走进办公室，这天他到的比平时晚了点（头发还因为早上冰凉、冰凉的冷水澡湿着），梅林开心地跟他打招呼，心大的很，脸上还挂着清晨的微笑。

  


“我把你围巾带过来还你了。”梅林告诉他，脸颊上有点泛红。

  


这一回亚瑟的胃部抽搐的太厉害他压根没法去否认自欺。他悲惨地坐下，感到反胃得很。

  


+

  


那天下午他离开演讲厅的时候梅林在外面等着他。

  


“准备好去散步了吗？”他一手拿着亚瑟围巾，要把它递过来——“你今早没有接所以我就带过来了。”他说。

  


“我今天有点忙。”亚瑟一边说一边努力在接过围巾的同时掩饰掉自己的罪恶感。

  


“好吧，”梅林说，看起来没有被他烦到，“那我们可以直接一路走回工作室咯。”

  


亚瑟神经质地想搜刮出一个借口。“图书馆，”他最终挤出来，“我得去图书馆。”

  


也许亚瑟的想法清清楚楚地写在他的脸上了，因为梅林对此的回应只有一个：“……哦。”

  


那天亚瑟提前回家了。

  


+

坐在他的办公室里——他 _家用_ 的办公室，梅林没有闯入的那个——有点凄惨和悲伤。但这就是亚瑟最近的状态，所以他没有去想太多。

  


他家用的办公室又小又狭窄——他那迷你的桌子上放两本书都嫌多（最多三本，如果他大展创造力的话）——但这是他唯一剩下的私人空间。只有在他把它拥有的所有非魔法修正主义书籍和文章都摊开到地上之后，他才意识到他有这么 _多_ 库存，以及理应有这么多书的感觉有多么奇怪。大部分是礼物，他猜想，每个圣诞节和生日他的父亲都会送他一本新书，因为不知道除了书他还想要什么别的做礼物。（亚瑟不善于与父亲沟通的恶名远扬，而且他的父亲也不善于在没有任何明确暗示的情况下挑选礼物）

  


他翻找起那个术语的起源。他从詹姆斯·贝狄威尔最近的著作中了解到那个原句——有证据表面过去的记录被篡改过等等，但那不是 _魔法_ 和 _宣传_ 两个词第一次被绑在一起使用。那么第一次到底是在哪儿，他极度想知道，并且随着他翻阅的文献越来越老、一路到几十年前，他又不断在空白处添上新的问题。

  


等他发现答案就躺在他父亲博士论文的第三节里的时候，不知怎么他都不觉得惊讶了。

+

梅林还是和格温一起吃午饭，还是和亚瑟在课间一起散步，也还是在亚瑟的办公室里办公。他只是不再跟亚瑟说话了。亚瑟继续浑身难受，但他提醒自己在他把事情搞得这么砸之后他们还在一起散步已经是奇迹了。

  


最糟的是他还在做梦。只不过不是梅林穿着古典天鹅绒长袍喝毒药，而是梅林舔舐亚瑟脖颈的线条或者嘴唇上干裂的褶皱，通常情况下一丝不挂（偶尔有时穿着他那一堆菱形花纹毛衣其中的一件）。梅林不再脸色苍白、病恹恹地躺在一张床上，现在他通常面色潮红地趴在他的桌子上，深色的发顶朝下垂着，手指扣进木质的桌沿，散落的纸张被他弄皱。（有一件事从第一个梦开始就没变过，那就是梅林还是经常大汗淋漓呻吟不止）

  


每当亚瑟注视着梅林工作的时候就会变得很尴尬。前一秒还是低垂的脑袋和被咬住的下嘴唇，纤长的沾着墨迹的手指顺着纸页滑下；下一秒就成了大大的眼睛和不解的皱眉，那目光就像在说： _亚瑟。讲真？你一定要这样看着我吗？难道你做的那些关于我的下流变态的梦还不够吗？_

  


亚瑟是个可怕的烂人。

+

事态改变于一封邮件：

  


收件人: "Arthur Pendragon",pendragon.a@camu.edu.ab  
发件人: "Merlin Emrys",merlmrys@dmail.co.ab

主题: 别又来

是我说错什么了吗？我还以为我们已经度过整个你不跟我讲话时期了。

  


当他回到办公室的时候这封邮件就躺在收件箱里等着他。梅林在房间另一头，假装他在专心看书或者什么，但他的多动症严重到亚瑟怀疑他压根看不清他正在读的字母。他的手指也在桌面上敲敲打打，声音反复而尖锐直往亚瑟脑仁里钻，把亚瑟搞得有点昏头。

  


我想把你操翻在那张桌子上，他打道。

  


这句话还没打完他就开始敲栅格键。

  


我无可救药地爱着你，他又打道。

  


这一句离真相太近了，亚瑟光是看着它就慌了神，必须把它删个干净，不然他会心脏骤停的。

  


所以他只是开口，非常不适的。“你在看什么？”

  


他开口的下一秒梅林就迅速看过来，但他说出的问题又让梅林低下头对着手里的日记本眨了眨眼睛。“就是我以前的导师最近发表的一些东西，”他说，“真没有什么。”

  


“值得一读吗？”亚瑟问，因为他叛变的舌头正在打结而他叛逃的脑瓜除了最空洞的话头之外什么也不肯提供。

  


“我不知道，”梅林说，又预判了亚瑟即将脱口而出的下意识的刻薄吐槽，抢断道，“不是说我没在 _读_ ——只是他总是以最隐晦的方式写作。我从来都不太懂他在说什么。”

  


“讲什么的？”亚瑟现在有点好奇了。

  


“第一次大清洗，”梅林说着垂下目光，“这篇文章有点恶毒。这方面我不太同意他的观点，他很……”梅林停顿了。

  


“怎么？”亚瑟追问。

  


梅林耸肩，笑容里有点悲伤。“我不造。他是一个伟大的思想家，我很尊敬他，只是……他有时饱含恶意。我大概不会再跟他合作了，就这样。”

  


他们相对无言了片刻，亚瑟看着梅林，直到他变得坐立难安必须开口，“还有其他人让你想合作什么的吗？”

  


话音刚落他就被自己尴尬到脚趾扣地，但梅林抬头看向他，温柔地轻笑着说，“是的，我想是有的。如果他们也想跟我合作的话。”

+

亚瑟去找格温。

  


绝不是因为他 _破罐破摔_ 了怎么样的——至少跟梅林没关系。不，这次拜访是完全是公事公办，他告诉自己，紧张地整理了下自己的背心才要敲门，只不过还没等他敲她就自己把门打开了。

  


她抬头，被吓了一跳，她看起来疲惫不堪，眼镜都要从脸上掉下去了，这位置也太低了。她说：“哦，亚瑟！进来吧。”

  


他照做了，“所以有关武器发展的论文……？”

  


“就在这儿，”她微笑这说完，递给他一张印满了名字和头衔的纸。“是些在后魔法时代初期冶金方面的年表和评述。”

  


“谢谢你。”他真诚地说。他浏览了一遍，看见格温的名字和她的一些作品，字号小小的，列在列表的最底端，像是事后才被想起来似的。他微微笑了笑；她注意到了便顺着他的视线看过去，发现了之后她有点尴尬，不过还是笑了。

  


他清了清喉咙，接下来的部分才是艰难。“还有一件事我想问下你。”他说。

  


“噢？”她问，“是关于你的研究的吗？”

  


“不，”他说，集中注意力不让自己感觉像个彻头彻尾的傻瓜。“是关于你和梅林。”

  


“我和——？”她重复道。

  


“是，你和梅林。”亚瑟说着抱起双臂看向别处，“我只是想知道你们是不是……在一起很幸福。”

  


她在盯着他看，他能感觉得到。她看他的时间越长他搭在自己胳膊上的手指就越用力，就在他开始考虑转身就跑的时候，突兀的，格温笑出了声。

  


亚瑟难以置信地看着她，但她一手捂着嘴、只顾着笑得花枝乱颤。

  


“抱歉，”她喘着气说，“抱歉——噢。这就说得通了！莫嘉娜是不是就是 _这个_ 意思？”

  


“这和莫嘉娜有什么关系？”亚瑟皱起眉头问道。

  


“她告诉我你那些觉得我和梅林一直在约会的怪想法了，”她终于平息了笑声说，“我以为她告诉你了我们就没有过？”

  


“你们不是？”亚瑟问。

  


“不是说我不愿意约他，”格温说，“就只是我 _没有_ 。”她向亚瑟微笑，不是那种同情的笑容，让亚瑟松了口气——尽管他怀疑就算真的是同情的那种估计也算是他活该。

  


“谢谢你，”他再次说，尴尬也翻倍了。“你……谢谢。”

  


她像这完全不是什么事儿似的摇摇头，只是继续朝他 _微笑_ 。几乎就像梅林一样。

  


他火速离开了那个房间，在某种让他想把自己锁进卧室里直到世界把他淡忘的羞愧和那一丁点飘忽不定的希望中摇摆。一方面，过去几个月里全世界都在玩弄他，尽管所有人都在扯着他的耳朵吼他也没发现。

  


另一方面，梅林没有和格温约会。

  


+

“ _梅林_ ，”亚瑟大声喊着冲进了他们的办公室，美中不足的是：梅林不在，所以亚瑟不能利用他现在体内充盈着的膨胀的自信心和肾上腺素直白地如他计划一般把话喊出来。（如果那能称之为一个计划的话）

  


于是他不得已只能陷入等待。

  


他给学生论文评了会儿分。然后他就无聊了，跑去玩了几回蜘蛛纸牌，然后在他又无聊之前，他转移注意力到他收集的数独和填字游戏。再之后他试图去工作——做调研，做撰书大纲，做课程计划，做任何事——到最后他只是枯坐在那里，盯着电话发呆，想着自己是不是该给莫嘉娜打个电话说说这事。

  


他才不。

  


相反他等待着，看着时钟滴滴哒哒越走越晚，即将将整个下午都走尽，嘴里跟自己背诵着些傻话，比如 _我喜欢你_ 和 _我真的很喜欢你_ 和 _还记得我总是说你的耳朵很可笑吗？好吧其实我只是在隐瞒我想跟你在你桌子上ooxx再xxoo_ 的事实——他可能没有真的把最后这句大声说出来。

  


评分，打游戏，工作，等待；他遵循这个流程循环了好几次，又回到了评分，就在他给一个叫瓦列特的学生一个又大又红的F _因为这小兔崽子竟敢如此公然地剽窃——我会把这件事通知给学务长_ 的时候，梅林回来了。

  


 _终于_ **。**

  


万幸中的不幸，亚瑟在等待中制定的所有计划（包括如何说如何做，包揽万物）突然之间蒸发在空气里，不留一丝痕迹。当梅林跟他打招呼的时候他只能挤出一句微弱的“嗨”做回应。

  


“在这儿坐很久了吗？”梅林一边问一边脱下他的外套放到椅背上，“外面真冷是不是。”

  


“是，”亚瑟说，在梅林低头打开公文包的时候盯着梅林的后颈线。机不可失时不再来，亚瑟急切地想，于是他说，“梅林。”

  


“嗯？”梅林问道，答案还是埋头在他的包里。

  


“最近我一直在考虑一件事，”亚瑟说，他的面部肌肉绷得紧紧的。

  


“嗯嗯。”梅林对他哼哼。

  


亚瑟皱起眉，怒气冲冲地说，“这很 _重要_ 。你起码可以 _装作_ 你在听我说。”

  


梅林回头看他，“我在听！”他说，眼里是充满迷惑性的无辜。“你说你在考虑。思考没有伤到你自己吧我希望？”

  


亚瑟怒容满面，但他的心跳加快了一点——没有震颤什么的，只是节奏上增加了多余的一两拍。他低头看向瓦列特那篇烂文章，尽量不让自己感觉像是在退缩，他说道：“我在考虑——呃。也许你可以帮我完成我的书？”

  


“真的吗？”梅林说，让亚瑟不得不再次抬起头，因为梅林听起来……说实在，希望到有点不可思议了。

  


“是。”亚瑟当场开始编造细节，“也许，你懂的，把石中剑编年史扩展到一整个章节。这方面我们可以合作。战争中魔法的一面。你懂的。如果你不忙的话。”他回味了一下他说的话，发现这听起来其实不像个坏主意。也许他可以把这放进自己的大纲里。

  


“我很愿意跟你合作。”梅林说，真诚到让亚瑟的嘴里发干。

  


“我也一样。”他说，听着有点傻。

  


“我推测这就是为什么你问我，而不是其他人咯？”梅林说。

  


亚瑟咽了口口水，“是。”

  


梅林 _看_ 着他，慎重地考虑着，亚瑟一根手指都动不了；以往在他们不说话的时候这空间会变得凝固又紧张。现在他们没说话，但这次不一样——这次只意味着亚瑟能听见墙上挂钟的嘀嗒声，这声音直到刚才还在他的潜意识里徘徊不去。他听见梅林的呼吸变得沉重而不畅，然后他听见：

  


“你不太会跟人相处，是不是，”梅林说。亚瑟对他怒目而视，因为，是的，也许他是不会跟人相处但他一直在 _努力_ 好吧？看看他已经跨出了多大一步了！

  


“这是不是意味着一起写一章节其实是你的特殊密码，用来代指——”梅林说着，犹豫地向前走了一步，“代指，呃，一起做 _其他事_ ？”

  


亚瑟脸红的快炸了，他说“也许”又说“闭嘴，梅林”，然后他站起来而梅林步履灵活地穿过整个房间，他们同时绕过家具摆设直到他们终于在亚瑟的桌子上吻到一起，亚瑟的双手攀上梅林的毛衣和后颈，而梅林的双手则（先撞倒了亚瑟的笔筒，然后）向上抚摸亚瑟的脸侧，温柔至极。

  


他们持续的时间估计比恰当的范围要长，再怎么说也是在学校里。等他们分开的时候亚瑟的嘴唇被亲的有点发麻，他的大腿也被桌子顶的有点发木，而他的脑子也被这吻搞得有点麻木。

  


“下班后，喝咖啡？”亚瑟有点喘不上气地问道，与此同时梅林问道，“下班后我家还是你家？”这让梅林变成了一种绝对是 _不可思议_ 的颜色。

+

  


他收到的下一封电邮是讨厌的垃圾邮件。

  


收件人: "Arthur Pendragon",pendragon.a@camu.edu.ab  
发件人: "Morgana Fey",feymorgana@camu.edu.ab  
主题:活久见活久见

**祝贺你处男毕业**

谎言。没一个字是真的。

+

+

+

他们最终还是在桌子上做了。

  


和亚瑟所期望的比起来，其中涉及到更少的梅林-弯腰-低头-呻吟和更多的天哪-梅林-就是那-用力-求你。

  


同样，幻想会在桌面和文件上造成的混乱比亲自体验一次要令人愉快得多。他顺利地把糊成一片的蒙茅斯笔记转移成自己肘部灰色的印记，肚脐附近还绕着些S. Dragon写的乱码。他还把一张应该由梅林评分的论文弄得一团糟。

  


“你是 _故意_ 的吗？”梅林问道，双手高举到半空中。“一半的时间里你像个正派的人——但另一半时间里，天爷，就好像你真的在 _努力_ 让我难做。”

  


“这不是我的 _错_ ，”亚瑟不屑一顾道，“我又没有特意 _瞄准_ 。”

  


“看看你干的好事！”梅林大叫着朝他挥舞着那张沾满浪迹的纸，“现在我该怎么办？！”

  


“别问我。”亚瑟说。他撅起下嘴唇想用这招让梅林原谅他，但事与愿违，梅林只是在翻身抓起自己上衣之前变得气鼓鼓，还把那页文章甩给他。

  


“我就是这个意思，”他抱怨着穿上衣服。“这间办公室不够大，不能同时容下我们两个人 _还有_ 你的自负。”

  


“我受伤了。”亚瑟假装受伤地说——但接着，因为看着梅林是怎样挣扎着把他自己的脑袋塞进他那菱形花纹毛衣舒适的衣领里让他的心被不幸的喜爱紧紧抓住，他又补充道，“你对我的残忍远超必要。即使是在我已经决心要帮你达成你那傻瓜使命之后也是一样。”

  


“如果我对你残忍，那是 _因为_ 那是必要的。”梅林告诉他，声音被裹得模糊不清。他的脑袋终于从自己毛衣的衣领中挤出来，但高领还是勾住了他的一只耳朵。他用两根手指把衣服整理好然后说，“我什么傻瓜使命？”

  


“你傻傻的，愚蠢的，高尚的使命，”亚瑟转过身去说道，“你知道的，就是要重建你的部门的那个。除非你还捡起了什么其他的？”

  


梅林沉默了太长时间，亚瑟紧张地回头看向他，但只是看到他大张着嘴（而且除了毛衣什么也没穿）坐在那里，一个字也说不出来。亚瑟上前去要吻他——也许做的太小心了，因为他还没到梅林面前就碰上了梅林的嘴唇，梅林用力地压在亚瑟的嘴上，吻得持久又火辣，手扣在亚瑟的下颌。

  


等他们终于分开，上气不接下气，梅林握住亚瑟手腕，把他牢牢抓在原地，他的面前。“如果你是认真在问，”他说，“我可能 _会_ 开始想一想如果你是学务长这个地方会是什么模样。”

  


“如果我是学务长。”亚瑟重复道。

  


梅林认真地点头。

  


“……你的目标当然不会低，是不是。” 亚瑟反问道，但令他害怕的是他已经开始考虑这个提案了。

  


“当然，”梅林同意了，带着一丝微笑看着他。“我想要最好的。”


End file.
